Kamen Rider CryoCrisis: Symphony of Cold Danger
by God90zilla
Summary: A boy, who lost everything was sent into another world, where he gets to meet his family from that dimension losing him, but with the help of the portal, his inheritance of an unknown Device and gene has been realized. With this power, he battles out against Noise along with some unidentified Lifeforms and maybe spank their asses in doing so. Now, HENSHIN! R&R. No Flames.


**And I'm seriously doubting my life about posting other stories, this on the other hand I just really need to post. And will be put into a Hiatus right in the first Chapter. Until I finish my FoZ X GuP. I won't be updating this. So, note that I'm merely giving my story out and whether it's good or not. Flamers. It's illegal to cyberbully people. Until the Police are involved, you all are nothing, but nuisances. I hate all of your kind, Flamers, Haters, Racist and etc. Anyways, let's head up for this first Reboot of Kamen Rider Cryo & Crisis. This...Will be totally different in every aspect compared to the first story, nearly all of them...Anyways, Disclaimer!**

 **(Disclaimers: I do NOT own anything. Kamen Riders and Senki Zesshou Symphogear belong to their respective owners, I only own my OCs and Kamen Rider CryoCrisis. Enjoy, Readers and be sure to Review on what I should do to make this Fic way better than before...I'll admit the first one is really is quite retarded. But, now I'm going to have that fixed.)**

 **Let's get this show on the Road!**

* * *

 **(Graveyard)**

Six girls and three guys were standing in front of a grave. Their faces were trapped in sadness, all, but one guy, who had his eyes having shadows of sadness. "Why...?" The guy had dark brown hair with a right blue eye and a grey left eye. He had been gritting his teeth as he stood there. The other two had brown hair with red/yellow eyes. They had pale skins, tears were rolling by their faces. "Why...Should this happen?" A girl with ginger orange hair with light orange eyes.

Their surroundings were being decorated by ruined buildings, piles of soaked ashes and dusts. It was raining heavily, but the people, who were at the grave ignored it. On the Grave was a photo of a guy similar to the different eye-colored guy, but now with lighter brown hair, a pair of blue eyes, pale skin and a big friendly smile.

"Onii-chan." A girl with brown hair with blue eyes along with a streak of blue hair on her hair choke a sob as the different eye-colored male hugged her.

"Why...?" A girl with dark green hair and a pair of aqua eye colors asked as she fell down to her knees.

"Why did you die? You promised that you'll be by my side!" A girl with lavender hair and purple eyes growled.

"I couldn't...I couldn't help him..." A girl with blue hair and blue eyes choked out.

"Why would you die now!? Why now!?" A girl with fluffy red hair and a pair of red eyes yelled out. "Why...? Why would you leave us now? After all we've been through? Why...?" She asked as the blue haired girl hugged her. "I couldn't...I couldn't..." She started choking out. "I couldn't even tell you..." She got out. "I loved you so much..." A man in a black trench coat and what looked like a Scythe in his hand stood by the Graveyard's gate. His coat wasn't getting wet. His hood covered his face, he could only scoff in annoyance before he disappeared into ashes.

This was the beginning of a story...Of a man that tried to defy one of Humankind's worst enemies and protect what's right and what's wrong. This was his story of becoming one of the most dangerous defender of Humankind. It started...Two Years Ago. His story of a dangerous cold symphony that will send chills to everyone's spines. The symphony of Cold Danger. Kamen Rider...Cryo...Crisis...

* * *

 **(Flashback!)**

A young boy, who was around 14 years old was standing by a car that was flipped and was currently burning. He could only hear painful rings on his ears, he was bruised with a few burn marks, but what came out of his blue eyes were tears as he looked at the car. Civilians were currently throwing water and sand on to the car in attempt to put out the fire. But, when they were about to throw another bucket, a voice broke through the boy's ears. "IT'S GONNA BLOW!" Everyone quickly panicked before hitting the deck as they got down, the car exploded. The boy could only watch in horror as he got up.

"LEAH!" He quickly made a run for the car before he was held by other civilians. "GET OFF ME!" He yelled before punching a man by the face, he quickly ran for the car before others began to pull his arms. "LET GO! LET GO OF ME! LEAH! LEAH!" He continued screaming as a man could only regret thinking of one way to calm the boy down. He grabbed a metal pipe before hitting his head. The boy fell forward, face first as he balled his fists. "Leah..." He continued repeating as he took his hand out, trying to reach for the car. "S-Sorry...Leah..." He got out before he painfully fainted into his mind.

* * *

 **(A few years later)**

The same boy from the incident was sitting on the bench of a park. He was now around 16 years old, he was now wearing a blue coat, a black shirt, a pair of jeans and a pair of blue sneakers, along with a duffle bag that had his laptop in it. He was eating a burrito as he pulled off his hoodie. He had blue eyes, a left eye scar, brown hair and pale skin, his face resembled much to Haruto Souma from Kamen Rider Wizard. He just ate his burrito, the only difference that can be seen was his blank cold eyes that were blankly staring at the kids, who were playing by the playground. Their happy smiles and innocent face just ripped his heart out, he only gripped his burrito tighter, his eyes were threatening to water. "Leah..." The boy repeated. He had enough of this before he got up and threw the burrito into a trash bin.

He walked out of the park as a ding sounded from his pocket. He took out his old Samsung J7 off his pocket as he looked at his WhatsUp Application.

 **Greg:** Hey Lee. How've you been doing?

 **Liam:** Fine.

He sighed at his friends, who were trying to cheer him up by the years, but all of them can only make the boy regret even more. Liam. Liam was his name, the name that nearly corresponded to Leah, his sister. If the two were brought together, they would seem to be ordinary older brother and younger sister, but from the sounds of it. It nearly tell most people, they're twins. The fact that he already had a twin named Lian, was just quite obvious. The names were nearly the same. But Liam was the alpha of the two. Liam can only regret his doings, distracting his mother from her driving as they ended up crashing and the car exploding. The incident nearly made Liam's heart stop, the fact that he tried to commit suicide thrice was bad enough, but now...He was now trying to grip himself together. He was going to last long either, his condition worsened through out the Years, since the incident, doctors tend to dub his unique sickness, 'Physical Breakdown through Mentality' or better yet, 'Heart-broken'. His family...Were more than just an ordinary family, they had been together through out the years, never separated, the fact that his father disappeared, had made him and his family worried. But now...He was getting more used to it.

The boy sighed as he walked down the pavement, his life ruined, now what? 'Only God can decide.' He thought as if God heard his thought, he was met by a different sight than the other days, not a portal, an old building complex that was never built in the specific location just popped up out of nowhere. 'I swear if Kadoya Tsukasa's here. I'm not going to be impressed.' He thought. 'Demolition. Scheduled today.' He looked at a sign by the buildings, cranes and bulldozers were in fact ready to tear down the building. 'I'm not impressed by this.' He thought before raising an eyebrow. A nearly unheard cry rang through his ears. The Demolition crew were wearing Earplugs, causing them to not to hear the cry.

The boy looked around as he spotted a girl. Possibly 6 years old, her face was somber, she had watering eyes, she had a white gown on as she kneeled by what looked like a grave. "Nani?" He asked as he noticed a crane was dangling it's wrecking ball straight to the building, where the girl was kneeling by. He widened his eyes, the operator from the looks of it, must be stupid if he didn't noticed the girl. He quickly dashed right through the rubbles around as dynamites exploded, the exploded pieces of rubble thrown away by him. He quickly grabbed the girl as he carried her out of the complex. But, not before a rubble fell on him, he quickly dropped the girl as the rubble crushed his leg. He can only grit his teeth as he tried not to scream. He tried to push the rubble off his leg, but the result was futile, he looked at the girl, who was still crying. "Get out off here!" He yelled as the girl stopped crying, still sobbing she looked at him.

"B-But, Onii-chan...What about you?" She asked. Her voice was shaking, she wasn't controlling herself, she was nearly losing it. For Liam though, he could only remember the moments Leah yelled 'Onii-chan'. Whether it was a pout, a cry for help, a call or...Just the nice Leah's Onii-chan prank.

He could only shake off the memory as he stared at her. His cold, blank eyes were now filled with regret. "...Go! I'll be fine!" He shouted as the girl nodded, she quickly ran to safety as Liam struggled to push the rubble off him. He was clearly not going to survive this, his vision began to blur, voices were ringing with echoes through his ears, he felt a painful stab as he turned to see a metal beam pierced through his chest. Blood splattered around, the teenager gritted his teeth before mustering his last ounce of energy. "Leah, I'll...Be with you now." He got out before fainting.

* * *

 **(A few days later)**

News were around the city, how a teenager sacrificed his life for a young girl, the girl herself can only cry at the news. Liam's friends can only shed a tear at his death, him being their friend was the only thing they could do. Greg with his buddy, James can only bang at their desks at home before trying to stifle a sob. His other friends were just as sad as the two teenage boys. They regretted not being there for him all the time, he was able to live through them, he appreciated it and show it by passing through their houses and chat. That was the only thing he could do. He barely laughs. He merely laughs when he was around with people he knew well. He can only show love when he was with Leah, nearly no one else gets to feel his heart-warming smile after the incident. Now...This is where it begins.

* * *

 **Kamen Rider Cryo...Crisis: The Symphony of Cold Danger**

 **Let the Song of Cold Danger commence...**

 **[Danger 0: All Battles begin from Zero...]**

* * *

 **(Black Void)**

'Now I'm dead.' The said-dead-boy thought as he drifted through a void, his eyes closed as he heard another voice. The voice itself was familiar, even though he couldn't depict the name of the owner.

"Liam." It called out. "Liam. Wake up. Is this where you want to end? If so, what did you accomplish?" The voice asked. It was filled with fury and anger, the two emotions that Liam couldn't even understand why the voice expressed them. "Open your eyes, boy! Open your God Damn eyes!" He felt a slap as Liam opened his eyes, his eyes were now livelier than before.

"N-Nani?" He asked before looking through the void. "Who are you!?"

"Me?" The voice asked as a bright light shone by his eyes, covering his eyes, he could barely make out a silhouette, he was taller than him by a few inches. "I'm merely someone, who is not important." The figure spoke out as he pointed his hand into a gun position. "But, your life is. Now, would you rather die?" The figure asked before he moved his hand by where his heart should be. "Or would you like a second chance?"

"What's your game here?" Liam asked with suspicion.

"Nothing, just a..." The figure's 'face' could be seen like he was grinning, which he was. "Simple question that you will figure out in the future."

"Answer my God Damn question first-" The figure slapped him again.

"Nein." He spoke in German. "Answer my question first." He said, his playful tone disappearing and was now replaced by a more stern and powerful tone. "Be glad that you didn't die. Well not yet anyways." He shrugged as he took out a book. "Tch, answer the question, would you rather die or live again?"

"What's the difference?" Liam asked. "I die I get to be with my sister, but she will be mad at me for breaking my promise. If I live again, I would only be alone."

"That's...Where you're wrong." The figure placed his hand by his shoulder. "Sure, she would be mad, but...If you live again, she'll be happy...And so will she."

"She?" Liam asked as he looked at the figure's 'face'.

"A person that you will meet in the future again. I'm not one to actually have this, but she'll actually help you get your humanity back."

"My humanity..." Liam said slowly.

"You lost that when the man hit you with the metal pipe, disorientation, you lost nearly all of your humanely sense. The surviving ones...Can only be triggered by your friends." He grimed before sighing. "My point stands. You need help. Mental Help that might actually cure your whole brain."

"And that is?"

"Leah. Only she can help you, but..." He looked away. "Considering how she can't always be there with you, you need a relationship."

"W-What?" Liam raised his eyebrows.

"You heard me." The figure smirked. "A R-E-L-A-T-I-O-N-S-H-I-P." He spelled the word. "Relationship. But, eh. I know that you would come across it some day, but not now anyways."

"...Y-You can't be serious."

"I'm dead serious." The figure interjected. "Leah's...Still alive in that World."

"..."

"And I'm being serious with that statement."

"...Then...Send me there." Liam tightened his fists as the figure chuckled.

"I knew you would say that." He held his hand before flicking it. A flash of light appeared by his hand as a silver belt with a right hand trimmed with blue, similar to the WizarDriver floated by it along with five rings, one with a pale blue gem, one that was shaped like a hand, another depicted a dragon going through a portal, the other two were a dragon and a ring. "Bring these, might come in handy." He chuckled before flicking his hand again, but now everything went black to Liam. "And remember to save her."

* * *

 **(City)**

A girl with brown hair, blue eyes and fair skin was walking down the street. She was around 13 years old, she had a black long-sleeved shirt, a blue sleeveless-coat, a pair of jeans and a pair of black-blue shoes. She was walking with alone as she held a dogtag by her neck. "Onii-chan..." She muttered before she looked around, she pocketed her necklace. The whole city was different than the previous place. It was more of...A Futuristic City. Where it is true, this timeline...Was set to be at least 40 years from the present in another universe, where it had been suffering from something that has attacked the World for nearly hundreds of time.

 **BOOM!**

There it is. An explosion occurred as silhouettes of creatures that glowed appeared, blue glowing blobs began to pour out along with humanoid-like creatures. The people, who were touched by them quickly turned into ashes as they proceeded to turn everybody into ashes. She can only fear for her life as she muttered. "Noise..." One of the Noises noticed her before trying to get to her. She of course tried to outrun them, the fact that the place was now a living hell by a few minutes was rather normal these days. But, the difference with people that had gotten used to Earthquakes is that the Noise can kill them, while Earthquakes only have only a few chances of getting injured. Now, a faint flash of light shone by an alleyway, but none of the Noises noticed it.

* * *

 **(Alleyway)**

Liam was lying on the ground as he stirred. as he got up, his blank, cold eyes came back to him. "The fuck happened?" He questioned as he looked around, he was in a nearly destroyed district. He looked around as he spotted what looked like a glowing blue blob. But before anything else, he didn't notice that he was now wearing a belt, the buckle was shaped like the one from his 'vision', only it have a black strap instead of a silver belt. "What the-?" He forgot all about that as he heard a scream. The same girl was being surrounded by Noises, now she was fearing for her life being taken away. Liam could only look at her, her face was identical to his long lost sister, without hesitation, he quickly dove in to the scene, he turned to see people, turning into ashes as the Noise touched them, Liam, however didn't even stop himself from getting himself killed, he lost his sister once, not again. NEVER AGAIN. He quickly readied his fist before doing a suicidal punch right at a Noise.

"HAH!" He quickly punched it, the punch itself caused the area, where it was punched to crack. Liam didn't stop there before delivering a roundhouse kick to it, causing the creature to stumble back and fall.

'How did he-' The girl's thought was interrupted, when Liam turned to her. 'O-Onii-chan!' She thought as she didn't even think twice before hugging him. Liam was of course stunned by the sudden hug as he can only grab her and broke the hug. "O-Onii-chan?" The girl asked timidly.

"Leah...Now's not the time." He stated as he stood in front of her, glaring at every Noises in the district. He can only put his hoodie over his head, concealing his face. Leah can only gawk at him, why? Putting on his hoodie, means he's trying something suicidal. Liam dodged a lunge as he gave it a sidekick to reroute its destination from Leah. He quickly blocked a punch before the Noises tried to surround him. He can only see his left ring glow as he let out a 'tch' of annoyance. "Let's try this." He quickly place his hand in front of his belt.

 **DRIVER ON! _NOW!_**

A pale blue magic circle appeared as the silver belt body materialized on his waist, it suddenly let out a dark, cold and spine-chilling chuckle as the belt turned dark silver, the Hand-Author turned silver with the blue trim staying the same as the gem glowed. The time around him stopped. Noises that were lunging at him, stopped mid-air.

 **"So..."** A chilling voice said. Liam looked around to find no one as the shivering male voice continued. **"You managed to get to this World."** He remarked with a sly sound of a smirk. **"I'll be honest with you, I'm surprised you made it to this World, despite...The fact that it is impossible for a man to travel between dimensions."**

"You..." Liam just looked at the man, who was impressed by his achievement.

 **"Now, it's back...To the boring waiting game."** He said with annoyance that was directed to Liam. **"Don't screw this up. Leah's life is always...ALWAYS on the line between alive and dead. Good luck. I'll be happy...To see how this would turn out for you. For now, farewell. Death...Will always...ALWAYS come to pick you up."** Time began to pick up as the Noise began to move slowly towards him. **"Use your powers...Wisely."** The chilling voice said as Liam's foggy eyes were replaced by a pair of livelier eyes. "Nani?" He asked with surprise as he looked at his hands, they weren't cold, he looked at his Belt. He can only think of Kamen Rider Wizard's WizarDriver when doing this.

"Worth a shot I guess." He muttered before switching the switches of the Belt as its Hand-Author moved to the left.

 **TOUCH TO HENSHIN...! TOUCH TO HENSHIN...! TOUCH TO HENSHIN...!**

Unlike the WizarDriver, its voice resembled the chilling voice of the man and before every chant, he always heard the heavy breathing voice as he heard a voice that sent chills to his spine. "S...an...It..." A voice whispered into his ears, it sounded rather sincere. "S...an...It..." It repeated. "Scan...It." It became more sincere and clear. "Scan it. Scan it. Please scan it." It then changed into a woman's voice. "Please...Save...Her...Please...Save her...Please save her! Please save her! PLEASE SAVE HER! PLEASE I BEG YOU TO SAVE HER!" It began to yell at his ears. "She's my part of my world! Please save her! I lost my son 2 Years ago! My husband disappeared before that! My only son and daughter are what I have left! I beg you!" The voice was familiar, yet he couldn't depict it. He can't depict it. Only then he realized, who it belongs to.

It was his Mother.

"Darn it...Darn it!" Liam yelled before screaming in rage and scanned the ring.

 **CRYO! CRISIS! _NOW!_**

A pale blue aura appeared from the belt as Time quickly turned to normal, the aura smashed every lunging Noises around him. Leah just widened her eyes as her brother looked at her, now with a pair of lively eyes. "Sorry for just now, Leah." He apologized. "Been a while, since I've seen you." He said before he turned away. "I'll take care of them." He said before the aura turned into a pale blue magic circle. It began to come towards him as Liam just lifts his left arm towards it.

 _ **DANGER! DANGER! DANGER! DANGEROUS BLIZZARD! DEATH IS YOUR RIGHT HAND MAN!**_

As it passed him, he now donned a black bodysuit with pale blue gems on his chest, a black trench coat with pale blue gems on either side of his coat, but unlike Wizard. He had his robes black on either side, his left shoulder guard was given a silver dragon emblem, the right was given a Cryolophosaurus Skull on it. His helmet was given a pale blue gem faceplate with metal lines that sported a pair of visors, on the top was a metal line that made a 'V' line with a cobalt blue gem embedded on the antennae, but on top of the helmet was a hood, his wrists were given silver guards that had a small blade. His kneecaps were given silver guards that connected through his caps towards his feet with a Card Holder by the right side of his belt strap along with a device by the Card Holder, that could fit cards in it. The left side was given a belt of rings with the Connect, Dragorize-like and his Ring-emblem Rings.

"Saa..." He quickly flicked his fingers before dusting them. "Omae subete iku shinu tame ni...Marude jibun no te(Now...All of you will die...By my hands)." He said with a menacing voice.

* * *

 **(Underground HQ)**

People were scattering around as they got into computers. Operators began to type away in their computers or brought reports of the Noise Attack. A tall, muscular man with spiky red hair with a goatee and a pair of golden eyes in a red suit was looking at a large screen with a woman with long hime-cut brown hair done up into a beehive shaped dome with a purple butterfly clip on the left side. She had a pink pair of glasses with yellow tinted lenses along with an 18 year old guy that looked similar to Liam, but the difference is that he has dark hair and a left grey eye. "Another attack..." He muttered.

"That's the third one this month." The man said.

"What can we do now, Genjuro?" The woman asked.

"We can't send Tsubasa and Kanade, considering their current condition. We can only hope the Evacuation Team evacuate the citizens fast enough to minimize the casualties." The man, Genjuro grimaced as two girls can only come in. One of them was a red head with red eyes. Another was a girl with blue hair and blue eyes.

"We got a footage. Uploading it on screen." An Operator reported as the screen lit up as Lian, Liam's supposed brother widened his eyes, Leah was in the middle of the scene, surrounded by Noises, in front of her was a man in the suit, everyone except Lian just gaped at the man.

"What on Earth is he thinking!?"

"An actor?"

"He's insane!" Everyone were panicking as a Noise lunged at him, instead of dodging, he swiftly kicked the Lifeform without missing a beat, quickly give it another kick.

"What the..." Everyone stopped at what they were doing as they processed what just happened.

"Did he...Did he just kicked the Noise and didn't die!?" Everyone just gaped at the man, thinking it was just a fluke, but was quickly proven wrong when all the Noises attacked.

'Did the 1st Division find a way to fight the Noise without a Symphogear?' Genjuro thought.

"Sir, what are your orders!?" An Operator requested.

"Keep an eye on him." Genjuro ordered. "Hopefully, we find something useful." He muttered as all of the people watched the screen.

* * *

 **(Back with Liam)**

 **(Insert: Kamen Rider Wizard Debut)**

Liam blocked an attack from a Noise before punching it by the torso, causing it to disintegrate. He kicked a Noise before he jabbed its chest. He spun before sending a Noise a roundhouse kick. He quickly took a pipe before smashing it by the Noise's head. He quickly got back as he dodged a few Noises that turned into bullets. He pushed Leah off the way as he jumped and kicked a Noise that turned into a bullet and rerouted it towards another Noise before the two met and turned into ashes, Liam looked back at the remaining Noises, still hundreds of them. He quickly switched his rings to the Connect Ring...Supposedly it should be the Connect Ring if it was based on Kamen Rider Wizard. He quickly switched his switches as it began to chant darkly.

 **MAGIC TOUCH GO...! MAGIC TOUCH GO...! MAGIC TOUCH GO...!**

Ignoring the dark chilling chant, he quickly scanned his Connect Ring as the Belt declared.

 **CONNECT! _NOW!_**

Its sound wasn't anything compared to the WizarDriver, the voice was demanding, it sounds furious, but that doesn't matter now. A pale blue magic circle, much smaller than the normal ones appeared as Liam placed his hand inside. He felt a cold grip as he grabbed it and pulled out a dark silver WizarSwordGun with a silver hand along with a blue trim that had a label on it. Saying **'Use me...The CrisisGunBlade'**

"CrisisGunBlade? Well at least it's not the CrisisSwordGun. That'll sound cheezy." He commented before looking at Leah. "Run. I'll distract them." She nodded, she turned around to run, but before that, she quickly glanced at him again.

"I-I'll...Meet you again...Right?" She asked, trying to contain a sob. Liam...Being Liam, the warm, positive Brother to his Siblings can only look at her, staring at her for a few seconds before nodding.

"I'll meet you again...I'll promise that. Now go!" He quickly blocked a Noise's chop as he pushed it back and split it in two. He gracefully spun before delivering another deadly slash that cut a Noise in two. Leah can only look in worry before shaking her thought off and ran away. Liam looked at his running sister. "Good girl." He smiled behind his helmet before cutting another Noise in half, he quickly turned his GunBlade into Gun Mode as he fired away. Blowing a few Noises before he kicked one of them by the torso. He quickly hit a Noise by the 'head' as he quickly decapitated it.

"So much for the Deadliest Enemy to mankind." He commented before dodging a few Noise Bullets. He then opened the Hand-Author as he scanned his ring.

 **SHOOTING SHAKE HANDS...! SHOOTING SHAKE HANDS...! SHOOTING SHAKE HANDS...!**

The voice demanded before Liam 'shook' its hand.

 **CRISIS! SHOOTING! DANGER! DANGER! DANGER! DANGER! DANGER! BREAK UP!**

The GunBlade was quickly lit with pale blue aura as Liam sighed. "Saa, Shiwa kimi no Saki(Now, death is your destination)." He menacingly said before giving a thumbs down before shooting a barrage of bullets as they quickly embed themselves in any Noise they could find/sense. They all disintegrate into ashes as Liam twirled his GunBlade around before blowing the smoke that came out of it. "See you all in hell." He said before he started to walk away from the scene.

 **(Song END!)**

* * *

 **(Underground HQ)**

The people were gaping at the scene, everyone except Lian. Yeah. Such an unemotional guy. Yeah, he is one. "Who on Earth is that man?" The redhead asked.

"Can you pinpoint his position?" Genjuro asked as the Operators began to survey every surveillance camera around the district, only to find nothing.

"Sorry, sir. We lost sight of him."

"None. He disappeared from the scene, sir."

"Damn it." Genjuro said. "Keep searching for him." The Operators nodded.

'If he isn't part of the 1st Division then who is he?' The fact that the man left without the 1st Division appearing was strange, now...They'll need to find that man and possibly recruit him...If possible.

* * *

 **(With Liam)**

Liam panted when he reached a corner where there were no surveillance cameras. The fact that he knew governments, terrorists often hack into them. He knew straight away that he needed to disappear before they can even track him. The fact he didn't die like other people still haunts him. The fact that he cheated life and got away. He didn't die. He didn't turn into ashes. He...Has cheated death for several times. Suicides, suicide bombers, terrorist attacks, crossfire, even bus accidents. He still lived, minor or major injuries, he still survived, even if he barely had his heart running. Yet again, in this World. He cheated Death again.

 **"Wanna know why you're still alive?"** The same chilling voice asked as Liam gritted his teeth. **"The reason you're alive is that the fact that you have...Something valuable...That others don't have..."**

"And that is?" Liam growled.

 **"Do you actually think...That I would give the answer directly? No. I'm going to enjoy looking at your struggle. Keep living. I'll explain it...In other days...Whether it is tomorrow or even...A few more Years after today..."** Liam just growled at the voice, the fact that the owner's a sly fox, didn't impress him. Not at all.

"Answer my question!" He demanded as the Voice chuckled.

 **"No. I'll let the answering part. Hmhmhmhmhmhm, be the start of your hunting session. The Hunt for...The Truth and that starts right now. So, now...How about you get started on your Hunt?"** The voice suggested before laughing.

"Why are you doing this!?" Liam demanded.

 **"To see if you are worthy to be keep! That's the reason! The Fact if you are truly an impressive being from every other Humankind! That's the Reason! That's the _REASON!_ Why I still keep you alive! I want to see if you can find the Truth behind the Walls of Lies, Facts, Opinions and even Friendship! Or maybe even love! I would rather see if you can find it than let you die miserably! I know the Truth. But, it will cost you your life!" **The voice shouted in his head.

"Damn you...COWARD! SHOW YOURSELF!" Liam yelled.

...

...

...

...

...

...

Silence overtook the area as the Voice chuckled. **"Do you think...That I would show myself easily? Wrong, boy. I know my games and I play them...Wisely...I rather have my identity a secret, but you can call me...Scythe...For now..."** The Voice said before he chuckled. **"For now...Farewell and good luck finding what truly is the most...Precious thing in life."** Liam now didn't respond as he looked out. The sky was still dark, it looked like it could rain at any moment. He could not find a home. His home in his previous life. Was already gone by the time his family perished in the accident. 'Damn those Selfish people. Taking away my last piece of memory about them!' Liam cried out in his mind. His home was taken away, his past belongings of his family taken away. He couldn't blame himself. He could only blame those cursed souls that'll do anything to get their hands on his family's furnitures and money. He wasn't a member of a rich family, he was just a son of his parents, who paid most of their life savings to build a house for him and his siblings to live in. His Father disappeared. Unknown where he went, his family was forced to live on their own. His mother only worked for a restaurant and only had profit that barely sustains her family's needs.

Liam can only get up and walk down the streets, his duffle bag was laid down by the floor. 'That must've dropped here when I reached this world.' He thought as he picked it up, his Laptop's still intact. His savings were still in there, he had been working part-jobs in many places as a Delivery man, an Actor, a bus driver and even a Crane operator. All of the money that he collected was precious, he had been trying to conserve as much money possible. He was going to aid himself at least to live. Even if it means sleeping by the bench at the park. Any means to let him survive. He walked out of the road, ashes of dead people were covering his mouth, his arms and leggings, heck even his hair was now covered in ashes. He just walked around before he finally reached a stream. 'Well, at least I have to clean some of these ashes...' Liam thought before he got down and washed his hair, cleaning any ashes that were stuck on his hair. He unbuttoned his coat before he dusted every last bit of ashes of it. He cleaned his arms and finally cleaning his leggings.

But, still it doesn't change the fact that he was just covered in ashes of dead people. He still felt guilty of cheating life...Again. With a sigh, he put on his duffle bag before he continued towards the city that was still standing.

* * *

 **(A few days later)**

Liam was still walking down the road. He had his shoulder bag, he finally rented a room in an apartment, he walked down the street looking at the buildings. "This World is different from mine...Or is it the Time?" He wondered as he suddenly bumped someone accidentally. "S-Sorry." He apologized before realizing who he bumped into. A girl with red hair and red eyes, she wore a green tank top, a white coat, a green cap, a pair of jeans and a pair of white shoes. She was most likely trying to hide from the crowd. But now, the cap has fallen, she was more likely trying to not reveal her real identity...Trying.

"Can you watch where you're going next time?" She asked with a fake voice as Liam nodded.

"S-Sorry." He lent a hand as the girl just grinned before accepting it.

"Alright then..." She stopped as she realized that she didn't knew his name.

"Liam...Just call me Liam." Liam answered.

"Huh...I'm sure I heard a name similar to that..." The girl wondered.

"Uhhh...Yeah, what about your name, miss..." The girl just widened her eyes, she was revealed to be the famous Zwei Wing Singer and still this guy...THIS GUY DIDN'T KNOW HER!

"W-Wait...You don't know me?" She asked hesitantly as Liam nodded.

"Believe it or not. I haven't. Should I know your name?" Liam asked quite sheepishly.

"Ever heard of Zwei Wing?" She asked.

"Two Wings? Uhhh...No..." Liam answered.

"You...You don't know...How can you not know!?" She nearly shouted before realizing she was in public, she quickly put on her cap as she tried to adjust herself.

"Well...I'm new around here." He lied, how can he not? Literally if everyone in this World knew of her...Well...His identity will be revealed and he will be most likely fucked for the rest of his life as an Interdimensional Guinea Pig for Scientists to experiment on.

"Still, you should've at least heard of me from your...Friends?" She asked as Liam shook his head.

"No. I don't think...I have friends." He answered as the girl just look at him.

"Well, I'm Kanade Amou. One of the Singer of the Zwei Wing. Well from now on, I'm your friend!" She declared, well...As quietly as possible as Liam looked at her in surprise.

"You're...Willing to be my friend?" Liam asked as Kanade nodded.

"Of course! Now, where should we go?" She asked.

"Well-"

"Ooh! How about we go to the Amusement Park?"

"Amusement-WAH!" She quickly dragged him towards the Amusement Park as Liam just thought to himself. 'What did I get myself into?' He asked before Kanade continued to pull him.

* * *

 **I'll make this a One-Shot for now. R &R. What I should do and not do. One of the things I want to ask you, Readers. What you want and what you don't want. I'll be fixed that Liam will be paired with Kanade. That's final. But, what is it do you want to see. Rather than having me blindly writing Chapters that most of you don't like about. I'll have to compare what I have in mind with what you, Readers have in mind. Cuz. Everytime I make a Fanfic, not many reviewed it. Either they left. Or...They literally hated me for my Errors and not even bother trying to even contact me about it. That's what I dislike with many people. They only care about themselves and usually say 'Nope this fanfic's bad.' Rather than pointing out what I should do and not do. Liam X Kanade is fixed. Can't change it. Either you want me to...Literally pair everyone or rather focus on one or two Pairings. What it should be? Up to you Readers. This will be stopped until I finish my Story of GuP X WoT X FoZ. Welp, until NEXT RIDE. See ya, Readers later. **


End file.
